


A Christmas Dream

by ThatOneStrider



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneStrider/pseuds/ThatOneStrider
Summary: George and Dream have always hidden their feelings for each other, but when they meet up to spend Christmas together things start to develop :)if the cc's ever say they're uncomfortable with this i will delete it immediately :)
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	1. Awoken

George's eyes opened slowly.

He dashed to pick up his phone as his ringtone echoed through his dark bedroom. After missing the phone several times, he at last grasped the cold surface and turned it over. He examined the caller ID, eyes adjusting to the bright light glaring upwards at him in his pitch black room.

Slowly, he read the name, heart fluttering slightly at the sight.

 _'Clay Block_ 💚'

His PC hummed quietly in the background as George's thumb hovered over the answer button, still squinting at the sudden lighting change. Eventually, after deciding he was officially awake enough to call, he gently tapped the light green button, holding the phone up to his ear and settling himself back down onto his bed.

"George?"

Dream's voice sounded warm and comforting compared to the cold, dark room; George smiled and held the phone closer to his ear.

"Hey Dream.." he murmured, his words muffled by a yawn.

"Awww, did I wake you from your beauty sleep Georgie?" Dream responded, his voice light and far more awake-sounding than George's currently did.

"Shut up Dream! What did you want to ring me about?" George snapped back, sitting up in his bed.

"I just wanted to hear your voice, you've been asleep all day and we haven't had chance to call yet!"

George glanced at the clock on his bedside table: it was seven minutes past midnight.

"Dream, it's midnight here! You expect me to be awake right now?"

"Ugh! This time-zone thing sucks! I wish you would stay over here with me.."

Dream's voice trailed off, the end of his sentence only faintly audible.

"I know, don't worry, one day we'll meet up,"

"You always say that, but we never actually do it!"

George ran this over in his mind. He wanted nothing more than to see Dream face to face, but he doesn't know if he could bear seeing him in real life. Dream had never facetimed or sent photos of his face, so George had no idea what he looked like.

That wasn't the only reason George was worried about meeting his best friend, though. For the past few weeks, he'd been starting to think he was catching feelings for Dream, and he doesn't know whether meeting up will help the growing love he was developing for him.

"George?"

Dream's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. George shook his head.

_Screw it! I've wanted to meet him for ages now, there's no point waiting because of some stupid 'feelings' I have!_

"Lets do it then." George said, confidently, smile growing even wider on his face.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah! Why not, it'll be fun! It's nearly Christmas and it'd be fun to spend it with you."

"Awesome, sounds good! Christmas is in two weeks so if you could fly over on Tuesday we'd have a whole week before then?"

George pulled the phone away from his ear and checked the day. It was Saturday, so that would mean he'd have three days to book a flight and pack, which seemed doable.

"Okay. What's your address?"

"It's okay, I'll come pick you up from the airport."

"Oka- wait, how will I know who you are? I've never seen you before!"

Dream paused, considering George's point.

"I'll wear a bright green hoodie, trust me you'll be able to see me."

"Okay... I'll book the tickets in the morning." George said, once again breaking out into a yawn.

"Perfect! I'll let you get some sleep then, Georgie. I love you!" Dream practically shouted the last three words at him. George rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, g'night! Bye!"

George hung up the phone, leaning over and placing it down onto his desk.

His previous tiredness was swept away by a wave of excitement as he laid back down onto his bed, sprawled out over the sheets.

_I'm going to meet Dream!_

After several minutes of staring at the ceiling, heart beating rapidly whilst thoughts of him spending Christmas with Dream flooded his mind, he rolled over onto the other side of the cold sheets. Letting his lids slowly drift shut, George fell asleep, mind still subconsciously racing with images of him and Dream snuggled up by the fire.

**a/n - ahhh sorry for short chapter! they get longer as they go, don't worry! if anyone reads this at all i love you, i'm so grateful cos i never thought anyone would want to <3**


	2. A Waiting Game

Dream woke abruptly the next morning. Memories of the previous night flooded his brain along with the rush of excitement that poured over him. Brushing his hand through his dirty blonde hair, he sat up in bed.

Just like George, Dream's mind had been overloaded with fake scenarios and images of him and his friend cuddled up together, or out shopping out in the Christmas market.

He too had begun questioning whether he thought of George as just a friend, but he knew even if he did admit his feelings for him, they wouldn't be reciprocated.

Sighing, Dream reached over to check his phone, standing up and walking out the room as he did so. After swiping through the many mentions on twitter, he finally came to a discord notification that caught his eye.

**_GogyNotFound <3_ **

_Hey! I've booked the tickets for Tuesday so I'll arrive around 4pm that day :)_

**_GogyNotFound <3_ **

_Dreaaaaaaaaam come on discorddddddddd_

**_2 missed calls from GogyNotFound <3_ **

Dream smiled at his friend's messages before typing out a quick reply.

**_DreamWasTaken_ **

_Just grabbing some food and having a shower – I'll be on soon! <3_

He placed his phone down on the counter and went to inspect the contents of the fridge. It was nearly empty, and Dream knew he'd need to get more food before George came over, so he made a mental note to go shopping later that day.

By the time he'd finished eating his breakfast (a slice of toast and some coffee) and had a shower, it was around 9am in the morning. He knew for George would be just past midday, so it was likely he'd still be on Minecraft or whatever game he was playing. Walking out of his room, Dream made his way to his office.

He sat himself down in the chair, leaning down and gently pressing down the start button on his PC. The computer hummed to life, a gentle whirring sound filling his room.

His office was fairly empty apart from a large white, wooden desk against one of the walls. Natural light flooded in through the large, floor-to-ceiling windows, a gentle breeze blowing in alongside it. The view however, was why he chose this room for his office; the place he'd spend the most time. What seemed like miles of endless ocean stretched as far as the eye could see, the blue water scattered with clouds as the waves reflected the nearly clear sky. This time of year, the ocean was a bit rougher than it was in summer, but it still made for a gorgeous view, especially at sunset. The view out the window was slightly obscured by a small, green Christmas tree that Dream had put up a few weeks ago. He wasn't normally the type for decorations, but this year he'd bought two trees; one for the living room and one for his office.

The central monitor lit up, followed by the left and right. Dream turned towards his right one, mouse scanning the task bar for discord before at last finding the small, blue icon. Almost instantly, discord appeared in full view on the screen, already left on George and Dream's DMs from the night before.

He smiled as he re-read George's message. He still couldn't believe that he was going to meet his friend. His best friend. His crush.

The thought hit him like a wave, crashing down and drenching him in the realisation.

_Was George really my crush? Is this normal, to have such a strong love for your best friend?_

His smile faltered slightly, knowing that he did love George to an extent far greater than that of just friends. Dream was once again thinking about his feelings, and how they'd never be returned by George.

Shaking his head, he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. Loading up Minecraft and hovering his cursor over the call button. One deep breath escaped Dream's lungs, nerves fluttering in his chest as he read and re-read the username.

_Why am I nervous!? I ring him all the time; we're best friends... just friends._

The thought settled in his mind. Just friends. That's all he was to George, despite the love Dream felt, that was it.

Once again having to push more intrusive thoughts out of his head, he pressed down on the call button, nerves settling in his stomach.

"Dreaaaaaaaam!" George yelled into the mic, causing Dream to tense up and squirm from the loud noise at the other end of the call.

"Haha! You're so loud! But yes- hi! Hello!" Dream replied, finishing with his signature kettle-wheeze.

The two played Minecraft together for a couple of hours, before finally getting bored of messing around with old plug-ins they've made and just sitting and chatting.

"I can't wait to see you!" George exclaimed, Dream's heart rapidly beating at his excited voice.

"I can't wait to meet you too!" Dream replied, trying to mirror his friend's happy tone.

"I'm gonna bring my gaming laptop so I can play Minecraft with you, too!"

"Sounds good!"

Dream glanced to the side at his clean, empty desk; there was easily enough room for George. The hard-wood floor echoed as Dream rolled his chair over to the edge of the desk, balling up an old piece of paper and throwing it in the bin at the other side of the room. He wasn't the type for a messy house, which he was thankful for as it meant he didn't have to clean up much before George came over.

"It's so long away, I'm too excited to wait" Dream said, rolling his chair back in front of his main monitor.

"Ehhh, it's only three days. Besides, I need to pack still. I haven't started yet and knowing me I'll not do it till the morning of the flight."

"Yeah, I suppose. Just a waiting game until the 16th arrives and I get to come pick you up from the airport."

"I'm waiting for some random old guy to be wearing a bright green hoodie so I run up to him shouting 'Dream!'"

The two laughed at this remark, making jokes about George going home with the wrong person and being stuck with some old guy for a week. Eventually, their giggles died out and Dream span his chair round to face the window.

It was around midday now, and the ocean reflected the bright sun, faintly hidden behind white, misty clouds.

Dream knew he had to stream tonight, so he wouldn't have time to go shopping later. Heaving a sigh, he said his goodbyes to George, ended the call and stood up from his chair, leaning down and gently powering off his PC.

He walked casually out the office, his bare feet flinching slightly as they grazed across the cold, wooden floor of his office. Despite Florida usually being warm, he knew that this time of year was not the time to be wandering around the streets in a t-shirt and shorts.

He diverted his gaze towards his bedroom, heading in to change into some jeans and a hoodie. As Dream was just about to close his wardrobe, his eyes were caught by something bright; his green hoodie. He pulled it off the wooden hanger, tossing it carelessly to the side and rubbing his hands along the fabric. Excitement swelled inside his chest, thinking about George wrapping his arms around him at the airport.

Reluctantly, he laid the hoodie out on his bed, which still hadn't been made since this morning, and returned to getting changed before heading out to the store.

_[TIME SKIP]_

It was around 1pm when Dream came home and dumped his shopping bags onto the counter. His trip hadn't been particularly eventful, just regular grocery shopping. He'd made sure to pick up extra cereal and snacks for when George came over; Dream wanted his friend to have the best Christmas possible.

After unpacking his groceries, Dream headed towards his bedroom to change out of his jeans and into some nice, comfy sweats. As he entered the room, his attention was grabbed once again by the bright green hoodie. A smile formed on his face, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

Excitement ran through every nerve in his body, taking over his senses and flooding his mind with one thing and one thing only. George. His face, his smile, his laugh, everything about him, and the fact he'd be meeting him soon, added to the ecstatic feeling swamping his body.

Dream walked over to his bed, where the hoodie was neatly laid out, arms spread over the still unmade bed. Noticing this, Dream picked up the hoodie and carefully placed it to one side while he began turning back the sheets.

After smoothing out the final pillow, his attention was once again back on the hoodie. George and his conversation from before echoed in his mind, contemplating the likelihood that someone else would be wearing something similar. An idea sprang into Dream's mind, and he didn't hesitate to execute it.

Dream dashed to his office, grabbed a sharpie from a small, metal pen pot that was perfectly placed on his desk, and headed back to his room. Pulling off the cap, he laid the hoodie out on the bed. After he felt he'd finished he stepped back to admire his work, placing the cap of the pen back.

Dream had drawn a fairly lop sided smiley face onto his hoodie. Smiling at his genius plan, he snapped a photo and sent it to George.

_'You won't be able to mistake some old guy for me now!'_

He captioned it, his grin stretching from ear to ear as he watched the grey dot next George's name light up green.

**_GogyNotFound <3 is typing..._ **

Excitement once again swelled inside of him as he waited for George's message to send.

**_GogyNotFound <3_ **

_I can already picture you looking cute af in that hoodie :)_

Now the excitement in his chest was replaced by the uncontrollable flutter of his heart. A blush spread over Dream's face as he began to type out a reply, love pulsing through his fingers as he pressed down each key.

**_DreamWasTaken_ **

_Not as cute as you always do <3_

Happy with his response and his heart still throbbing, Dream left the hoodie laid out on his bed and went back to the office to stream.


	3. The 16th

**A/N – For context, it's the 16th of December (Tuesday). There was a time skip as I didn't see the point in writing out another two days of waiting.**

George was once again woken up by an endless notification sound echoing from his desk to his bed. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up in his bed and reaching desperately for the phone.

Turning it over slowly, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the light, the device still vibrating softly in his hand **.** Eyes adjusted, the screen glared up at him with endless amounts of discord notifications, each saying different things.

**_Clay Block_ ** **_💚_ **

_TODAY'S THE DAYYYYYY!_

**_Clay Block_ ** **_💚_ **

_OMG 12 HOURS!_

**_Clay Block_ ** **_💚_ **

_I CAN'T SLEEEEEP IT'S FOUR AM HEREEEEE_

**_Clay Block_ ** **_💚_ **

_HAVE YOU PACKED YOUR BAGGGGGS???_

George smiled, realisation dawning on him that he'd be seeing his best friend today.

**_GogyNotFound <3_ **

_Yep, I packed last night, Dream, you were on call when I did it XD_

He replied, knowing full well that Dream was there when he packed.

Then, the warm, happy feeling that had been circulating his body was washed away by a wave of urgency. It was 9pm. He needed to be on the plane by midday, and it took him two hours to drive to the airport. George was going to be cutting it close if he wanted to make it on time.

The hour passed quicker than George could've ever imagined, him rushing around the house having a shower, eating food, double and triple checking his bags, and at last, he shoved his suitcase into the back of the taxi and began the long journey to the airport.

Finally, after the rush of making sure he was going to arrive for his flight on time, George could relax.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD!_

Excited thoughts rushed through George's mind as he pulled his warm coat further round his body, staring out the window as rain drops slowly trickled down the glass.

_[TIME SKIP]_

George felt the car swerve gently into the airport parking lot. He glanced up from his phone, where'd been exchanging excited texts with Dream or scrolling through his twitter feed.

Thanking the taxi driver, George grabbed his bags from the back and headed into the airport. Glancing at his phone for the time, he noticed that he was slightly early. It was currently 11:45am, and his flight departed at midday. However, he knew this didn't give him any extra time: god knows how long the airport security would take and it's safer early then cutting it fine.

After ten very long, boring minutes of getting his bags checked, George finally emerged into a large room with many electronic screens hanging from the ceiling. He scanned the orange LED letters until he saw his flight.

_'UK to Florida – 12 pm – 7 seats available – Boarding now'_

Sighing, George tugged onto his suitcase and headed towards the desks to board the plane. He knew this was all be worth it when he finally arrived and saw his best friend for the first time, but right now he was very reluctant to set off on an even longer journey than he'd just had.

Once settled on the plane, George gazed out the window, tiredness of the rushing about overcoming his body as he drifted off into a sleep.

_[George's dream – his perspective]_

My body was laid flat on the ground, arms and legs sprawled out in a star sort-of shape. Suddenly, I realised I was lied amongst inches of white, fluffy snow. I shivered as the coldness clung to every inch of exposed skin on my body, dampening my clothes and infesting my hair with speckles of white powder.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a blast of cold thrown at my stomach; a snow ball. I sat up immediately, glancing around for the source of attack, and saw a tall, dirty-blonde haired boy dashing behind a distant tree, clasping another snow ball in his hand. The man looked over, dropping his snowball. He stopped running and moved out from behind to tree, allowing me to get a closer look at him.

The man's skin was slightly tanned, and he wore a bright green hoodie marked with a lopsided smiley face. His cheekbones were distinct, yet still had a perfect softness to the edges. His skin was clear, forehead draped by locks of his dark, golden hair. And his lips, oh the lips. They looked so perfectly soft, slightly pink from the cold. They looked so _kissable_. I couldn't believe it, but I suddenly wanted nothing more than to kiss whoever this person was.

I knew I'd never seen him before, yet a rush of familiarity came over me as I stood up and walked closer to him.

"D- Dream..?" I stuttered. Dream nodded, walking closer towards me. I was suddenly overwhelmed by the beauty of him; every line of him was perfect, as though he was pieced together by an angel. No, _he was an angel_.

I couldn't resist myself, and soon our faces were inches apart, his dazzling, calm, green eyes staring lovingly into mine. His hand cupped my face, warmth flooding every inch of my skin, pulling my face ever closer to his, eyes fluttering closed. Our lips gently brushed together, before connecting fully into a gentle kiss.

-

George woke abruptly, realising he was still on a plane.

_What was that dream-?_

He replayed the scene over and over again, Dream's clear, tanned skin. The locks of dirty-blonde hair draped over his forehead, and not to mention the perfect, soft lips. How he'd leant in, locked lips with him. The warmth that filled his whole body when he did.

The realisation hit George harder than it had before.

_I'm in love with Dream._

He didn't have time to ponder on it, as the plane slowly descended to the ground. Desperately, George tried to distract himself from the thousands of intrusive thoughts overwhelming his mind, but he failed.

He stood up from his seat, the image of Dream's face glancing over prominent in his vision. He dragged his suitcase down the corridor, mind racing with the sparkling green eyes. He turned into the main airport, still clasping his suitcase's handle tight, the feeling of kissing those soft, pink lips sweeping over his whole body.

George was in an extremely crowded room, hundreds of people rushing around, hugging and greeting each other. He glanced around, eyes scanning for a glimpse of bright green. Failing the mission, he pulled out his phone and held his phone to his ear. It seemed to ring for eternities, his eyes still desperately looking around the airport. At last, Dream answered.

"George!"

"Dream! I've just landed, are you at the airport?"

Dream giggled, causing George to blush and look around even more urgently.

"Why are you laughing?" George said, him too starting to laugh.

"I like your blue hoodie, George.."

George glanced down at his pale blue jumper.

"Dream!! Where are y-?" George was cut off as he locked eyes with someone.

The man was tall, with dirty blonde hair, which was messy and wet from the rain. His eyes were emerald green, matching the bright green hoodie the man wore. His tanned skin complemented his features; his perfect, pink lips, his soft, yet still distinct, cheekbones. The man was holding a phone up to his ear, staring right at George with a gorgeous smile.

Dream giggled again, and he noticed the man he was staring at did the same.

"Dream!!" George practically shouted, ending the call and running over to where he stood.

"George!" He replied, mirroring George's excited expression.

"Oh my god-!" George whispered as he finally reached Dream.

"What's up?" Dream smiled.

"You're gorgeous-" George said, not being able to stop himself.

"Th- thank you.." Dream stuttered, his cheeks flushing a gentle pink.

Before he had time to think over the embarrassing statement he'd just blurted out, he was enveloped into a warm hug. Dream's arms wrapped tight around George, the smaller boy burying his nose into the crook of the other's neck.

"It's good to see you, Georgie." Dream said softly, his words muffled as George's ear was still pressed against his chest.

Smiles beamed across the pair's faces as they pulled apart, and for the first time, Dream properly could take in George's beauty.

His chocolatey brown hair was fluffy, matching perfectly with his calming eyes. Freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks, the only marks on his clear face. His skin was paler than Dream's, but it suited him, highlighting his dimples and making his smile even brighter. George's lips looked soft, and extremely kissable.

_Don't think about that, you know he doesn't love you the way you love him._

But, surprisingly, as George stood looking up at Dream, hands in the pockets of his hoodie, Dream noticed the look in his eyes. Awe, want, _love._

Dream flushed pink once again, and seeming to notice, George smiled at his friend, giggling at the embarrassment.

"Should we get going then?" George suggested, shaking Dream out of his gaze of admiration.

"Uh- yeah! Yeah, my cars parked outside." He smiled down at his friend, well, his crush.

The two walked through the airport, chatting happily about the Christmas decorations that covered the airport.

"Do you put up any decorations at your place?" George asked as Dream pointed out which car was his.

"Nah, not usually, but this year I got two trees. I still haven't decorated them though."

"It's a week before Christmas and you still haven't decorated your tree!?" George exclaimed, bewildered by Dream's choice to wait until so late.

"Well I don't normally decorate, so I don't have anything _to_ put on it!" Dream said, the two laughing slightly at the fake tone of offence George had put on.

"Okay, okay! Fair enough, but we're going shopping for decorations tomorrow, whether you like it or not!"

"Okay, whatever! You can help decorate then, I'm not decorating two whole trees by myself!"

"That's fine by me! I love decorating for Christmas!" George said excitedly.


	4. One Day He'll Love Me Back...

**a/n - fluff**

They pulled into Dream's driveway, George gasping as he looked out the window.

"Oh my god! You never told me you lived right by the ocean!" He said, his voice full of awe as George gazed out to sea.

It was a beautiful sight. The sun set gently over the horizon, the water reflecting the pinks and oranges as the waves crashed gently against the sand. Clouds scattered the darkening sky, tones of light red dusting the underside.

George got out the car, completely distracted by the gorgeous scene before him. He walked to the edge of the decking at the front of Dream's house, sitting down on the bench that looked out to the water.

The sky complemented his features perfectly, the orange sunset lighting up the boy's pale skin. Dream walked over to the bench, sitting down next to George.

"It's so beautiful..." George whispered softly, enveloped by the view. Dream looked to his right, admiring how his eyes reflected the scene. He lifted one of his hands up to George's face, gently stroking his cheek.

"Not as beautiful as you do..." Dream said, equally as quiet. George averted his gaze from the ocean and looked at his friend, blushing slightly in the cold.

Their eyes poured longingly into each other's, Dream's hand still cupped over George's face. George lifted his hand to meet Dream's wrist, thumb stroking the other boy's hand.

Something brushed past George's leg, startling him and causing them both to move out of their previous positions. Looking down, he noticed Patches weaving between his legs.

George looked back up at Dream; he was gazing out to the horizon, hands now in his lap, his tanned skin perfectly matching the setting sun. His lips were parted slightly, cheeks beginning to blush in the cold.

"Let's get my bags and go inside..." George said, taking Dream's hand and pulling him towards the trunk of his car.

They brought George's suitcase inside and laid it on the couch. Dream's living room was connected to the kitchen, a bare Christmas tree tucked away in a corner beside the fireplace. A black leather couch stood opposite the fire, facing the large TV screen hung above it. A small, wooden coffee table separated the gap, a pen and basket neatly arranged on its surface.

The two boys stood in the middle of the room, George taking in his surroundings.

"This is a really nice place you got here, Clay."

It felt weird for Dream to hear George call him by his real name in person, but he kinda liked it.

"Aha, it's alright. Thank you, though."

"D'you have a spare room?" He asked, looking at the ajar door that led to Dream's office.

"No, sorry, but I thought you could sleep with me in my room?" Dream suggested. After watching the unsure look on his friend's face, he added "Oh come on, we've know each other for ages!"

"I can't sleep with you! It'd be-" He paused before continuing, "-like, you're my boyfriend, or something!" George exclaimed.

_I wish..._

The two both thought the same thing, but neither knew of the other's desperate desire.

"Its fine, I can sleep on the couch." George concluded, quickly moving on from his previous statement.

"No way! A leather couch in the winter? You'll freeze!" Dream argued back.

"Well, you'll have to light the fire for me then!" George said, a look of triumph evident on his face.

"You're so annoying," Dream smiled, ruffling George's hair in a playful way, but really he just wanted an excuse to feel his soft, poufy, brown hair.

"I know" George replied, smiling back as Dream pulled his hand away from his hair.

_[TIME SKIP]_

**A/N – It's around 8pm now uwu :)**

The rain dribbled down the window in Dream's office, the sky outside now pitch black. A silver circle reflected in the water, amongst collections of bright stars, hidden in groups by gloomy, grey clouds.

Dream and George were sat next to each other on the couch, not too close yet not too far, with a blanket laid over their bodies.

Dream had put on some old Christmas movies for the two to watch while they ate their food earlier. They'd long since finished, and just ended up leaving the movie on to fill the silence as they had a friendly conversation.

"Oh, I never showed you around properly! Wait, come with me, I'll give you a quick tour of the place!" Dream said, flicking off the TV and standing up.

"Sure, okay! Well I've already seen the hall and the kitchen..." George said, as Dream began to guide him around the house, pointing out key rooms and telling him what it was like when he first moved in.

"And this is my office..." Dream held the door open, allowing George to walk in.

Immediately, George began to marvel at the floor to ceiling windows that cast the view out to the ocean.

"I had them fitted when I moved here. I knew this room was gonna become my office so I thought it might as well have the best view, seeing as I spend most of my time here." Dream explained, watching George turn around to check out his set up.

After five or so minutes of chatting about Dream's PC, George turned the topic onto something else.

"So you live here alone?" He asked, looking up and gazing into Dream's eyes.

"Yeah, it's not too lonely down here though, and I spend most of my time on call to you anyways." Dream chuckled. He had always wanted someone to live with, other than Patches, but with him not only being single but also deeply in love with George, he had no choices. Dream moved out his parent's house at a young age to find a place with room for a larger set up, and he enjoyed the freedom.

"I should move here permanently!" George joked, walking out the office and seeing himself to Dream's room.

"Well, you've just proven you feel at home! Who told you that you could come in here?" Dream laughed, watching George lay himself down onto the bed. George giggled, smiling at Dream from his place on the bed.

Dream jumped over to join George, grabbing a pillow as he went.

"I live here now, Clay, I'm sorry but you're going to have to move out." George said, trying his best to suppress his giggles and keep a serious tone.

Dream lifted up his pillow, hitting George playfully over the head with it. George retaliated, grabbing his own pillow from behind him and hitting him back. The two continued to have a pillow fight, rolling over on the bed until, eventually, George's pillow was taken from his hand by Dream. Dream wheezed as he held up the two pillows, throwing them both at the other side of the bed.

As the laughter died down, however, the two took note of their positions. In an attempt to stop George from moving, Dream had rolled on top of George, legs either side of his waist. At some point, he must've fallen forward, because now they were laid on top of each other, Dream's face inches from George's.

George's eyes took in all of Dream's features, his love for him growing with every second. His gaze paused as he reached the lips, parted in minor shock, and George once again was overcome with the realisation of how much he wanted to kiss him right now.

Dream looked at George, love and shock paralysing his body. He doesn't think he'd be able to move even if he wanted to, not that he does. He watched as George's eyes examined his face, pausing momentarily on the lips, cheeks blushing slightly.

Suddenly, George's phone started ringing, and the two were separated from their positions as George rushed to go and find it. Dream was left on the bed, his body falling into the warm crevice in the sheets George had made. He rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, losing himself in his thoughts.

_George looked like he wanted to kiss me then, I'm sure of it. I could see it in his eyes... I just can't believe that he'd love me back, certainly not in the way I love him. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's straight!_

Dream sighed, closing his eyes.

_One day, he'll love me back..._

**a/n - i'm writing chapter five atm and i'll upload it as soon as I can!**


	5. The Market

Dream felt warmth begin to grow in his chest, spreading from his heart and flooding his body, limb by limb. He felt a pleasant cosiness underneath his arms, and he soon realised they were wrapped tightly around a small body. Dream kept his eyes shut, his consciousness regaining with every breath. He felt the gentle rise and fall of the body's chest as his palms pulled it tighter to his own.

At last, Dream opened his eyes, glancing down at the bundle of warmth in his arms. George's fluffy brown hair was draped over his lightly freckled forehead, arms crossed over his stomach. His eyes were shut gently, face relaxed as the boy continued to sleep on unknowingly. 

How did he get here?

Dream wondered, before realising how much he enjoyed George's presence, especially when he was held so close to his heart. He didn't dare move a muscle as the smaller boy's breathing synced with his own, their bodies moving in unison. Dream closed his eyes again.

Several peaceful minutes later, George began to stir, awoken by the presence felt around his body. His eyes fluttered open, looking down at the tanned hands that were gently laid over his chest; Dream's hands.

Last night, after coming so close once again to kissing his best friend, and after leaving the room abruptly to answer his mom's phone call, he returned to find Dream sprawled out on the bed. George, tired and jetlagged, had curled up beside him, and during some point in the night, the two had arranged themselves into this position.

George was fully awake now, and he was wondering whether it would be right to wake Dream up or not. He carefully turned over to face Dream, and to his surprise he noticed that he was awake too. Dream's eyes were closed, but he watched a smile spread over his face, and eventually Dream began to try and desperately suppress giggles. George reached out to the side and gently pulled over a pillow, Dream's hands still wrapped over his back.

Suddenly, George threw the pillow down at his friend's face, laughing hysterically as Dream yanked it away again. The two broke down into contagious laughter, the atmosphere growing warm around them.

Dream pushed his friend playfully to one side, rolling him off of his chest. To his surprise, George crawled back, lying beside him with an arm over his body.

"George! I can't get up with you clutching onto me like this!" Dream exclaimed. George snuggled closer to him, burying his face into Dream's arm. Sighing, Dream wrapped it around George's back, pulling him closer.

"Whatarewegoingtodotoday?" George mumbled into Dream's chest.

"Well, if you ever get off me, I thought we could go to the market in town and get some Christmas decorations? Maybe you could help decorate when we got back?"

George leaped up from the bed, grinning at his friend and nodding excitedly.

"Yes! Okay! When are we leaving?"

Any trace of tiredness seemed to have left George in an instant as he rushed around, trying to find his suitcase.

"Woah, calm down! We'll probably have all on getting stuff this near to Christmas; it'll all be sold out!"

"Any decorations are better than this." George reasoned, finally pulling his suitcase out and chucking it onto the bed, barely missing Dream's legs.

"Jeez, thanks a lot Gogy!" Dream retaliated, sitting up from the bed and walking over to his wardrobe.

"Don't call me tha-" George was cut off as he looked up from his suitcase. Dream was stood, shirtless, examining a hoodie from his wardrobe. He turned around to face George, "What?" he said, smirking at the shock on his face.

Sure, Dream wasn't that muscly, but damn he was hot. George thought, glancing from Dream's face to his tanned, toned chest.

Dream laughed and shook his head, turning around and pulling the hoodie over his head. George felt his cheeks begin to burn and he hurried to get changed himself, watching as Dream walked out the room.

After eating a quick breakfast and making sure they had their phones and wallets, the two hopped into Dream's car and began the journey to the market. The car ride was consumed by a comfortable silence as they set off, but soon they dived into conversation.

"So, how did you sleep last night, Gogy?"

"I've told you not to call me that!"

"Actually, you didn't. You started to, but then something seemed to distract you, so you technically never finished your sentence."

George's face reddened as he thought back to that moment.

"Anyway, to answer your question, yeah, I slept perfectly fine." George said, trying to change the subject.

"Good, so you're not sleeping on that stupid couch then?" Dream turned the corner, glancing at George.

Please say no please say no please say no

"No, I suppose I'm not." George said, smiling as he stared out the window.

They finally arrived at the market, pulling into a small parking lot and getting out.

The air was cold as George wrapped his coat tighter round his body, walking closer to Dream. The brunette gasped as they turned the corner, breathing out steam in the cold air.

The market place was heavily decorated; sparkly tinsel draped around every surface, wreaths hung on walls and doors, fairy lights dangling from above their heads. An archway of holly berries and mistletoe greeted them at the entrance to the cobblestoned street, which slowly curved as it winded through the town. Market stalls with varying shades of crimson and emerald lined the edges of the path, surrounded by people in hats and scarfs carrying bags with assortments of shiny lights and baubles.

Dream guided George from stall to stall, buying various ornaments in all shapes and sizes. After picking up lots of decorations and several Christmas presents for Sapnap and family, they began to reach the end of the road. The two had decided on a classic red theme, so as they neared the end of their trip, their bags were bulging with vermillion and gold.

They reached the final few stores, one of which sold custom ornaments. George, claiming to be disinterested in them, separated from Dream to check out one of the other stalls selling snow globes instead.

Dream's eyes scanned the gold and silver baubles and figurines, looking for any that would look nice amongst their decorations. Suddenly, a shape different to the rest caught his eye as he reached out the examine it. The bauble wasn't in the typical sphere shape, but a cube and this gave Dream a genius idea.

After speaking to the man who ran the stall, explaining the design and exchanging cash, Dream made a deal to return in two hours to pick up the finished product. He pulled out his phone as he walked over to where George was standing, checking the time; it was midday.

"Dream," George said as Dream walked over to meet him, "look at this!"

George shook a small snow globe, watching as the snow danced around the centre figure (a penguin buried in snow).

"Wow, George, it's like you've never seen a snow globe before!" Dream said sarcastically, watching George's mesmerised expression.

"You're right; this is my first time using one! They're so cool!"

Dream stared in amazement at him, mouth slightly open in shock.

"How have you- you know what, never mind." Dream smiled at his friend as he put the snow globe down. But as George began to walk away, Dream snuck the globe into his pocket, passing the money as sneakily as possible to the stall-holder.

"I'm starvinggggg!" George moaned, clutching his stomach as they walked back to the car.

"Well I need to do something at two, so we could walk around and get food until then?" Dream suggested, subtly making sure he could come back here to collect his surprise for George.

"Okay, sounds good. Where can we get food from?" Dream turned the key in the ignition and the car sprang into life.

"Uhh, there's a Starbucks down the road from here? We could get coffee and warm donuts?"

George murmured in agreement, smiling as he glanced down at the bags of decorations bundled at his feet.

[TIME SKIP]

a/n –it's like half past one (13:30 for all yall digital clock ppl) <3

The two walked out of the Starbucks, George still cupping his warm cup of coffee in his palms.

"I'll drop you off at my place, okay?" Dream said, opening the door for his friend.

"Okay, how long will you be?" George said, sitting down and looking up at Dream with puppy eyes. Dream's heart warmed at the sight, reluctantly dragging his eyes away from him and closing the door, walking round to the other side of the car.

"Not long, probably like 20 minutes?"

Dream put the key into the ignition and began the journey home, blasting the radio songs and singing loudly as they drove through towns and country side.

a/n - sorry that this chapter is short, i was planning on merging it with the next one but it would end up being really long! i'll be updating this fanfic as often as possible (within every one/two days) <3


	6. Snow

**a/n – i know it doesn't rly snow in florida cos it's too far south, but like, it makes the story better so deal with the fact it snowed uwu**

**!! T/W – EXPLICIT LANGUAGE !!**

"Yes! Double wins!" George exclaimed, practically jumping out of his chair in excitement.

The sound of the door shutting echoed throughout the house, startling George from his state of excitement.

"One sec Sapnap, I'll be right back!" George pulled his headset off, placing it down onto the desk.

"Dream?" George called out, standing up and walking into the hall.

Dream looked up, smiling, cheeks slightly pink from the cold, hair dampened and speckled with white.

"George! You won't believe it, it's snowing!" Dream said, running a hand through his hair and shaking out the snow.

"Really!?" George dashed to the window; face practically pushed up against it. His breath steamed up the glass as he gazed out to the light flurries of snow, dusting the grass and paths with thin blankets of white.

"Wanna go outside and mess around?" Dream asked, watching George's smile grow wider as he moved away from the window. His heart warmed as he turned around, still smiling, nodding happily.

"Lemme go tell Sapnap where I've gone real quickly," George said, before running to the office, feet sliding on the hard wood floor.

Dream pulled off his trainers, walking over to his room and grabbing some boots. He pulled them around his cold feet, glancing up at his bed. George's suitcase was still laid open, clothes crumpled within. A blue hoodie caught his eye, arm sticking out the edges of the case.

Dream walked over, pulling the hoodie out from the piles of other clothes. He ran the plain blue hoodie's soft material through his fingers before laying it out onto the bed. An idea struck his mind, and soon enough Dream once again found himself drawing on a hoodie. He stepped back, admiring the even more lopsided smiley face on the front.

Footsteps sounded down the hall, surprising Dream as he stuffed the hoodie back into the suitcase.

George opened the door, walking into the room and looking at Dream suspiciously.

"You've got that look on your face... you've done something, haven't you?" George said, looking about wildly to see what Dream could've possibly done.

"I've got a look on my face? You only saw me for the first time a day ago and you already can spot when I've done something based on my face, can you?" Dream said, chuckling at his friend's look of bewilderment.

"I've known you for 4 years now, I can tell when you've messed something up."

**a/n – sorry for the note midway through, but i don't actually know how long they've been friends so let's just say four years :)**

George continued to examine the room, before eventually giving up and turning to Dream.

"You should put something warmer on if we're going out into the snow." Dream suggested, glancing at the suitcase and back at George's chocolatey brown hair.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I suppose you're right. I _will_ find out what you've done, Dream." He walked over to his suitcase, pulling out the blue hoodie and holding it up in front of him.

"Dream!!" George's mouth fell open, closed, and fell open again when he looked at the green hoodie Dream was wearing. The two dissolved into uncontrollable states of laughter.

"I- I thought we could be matching!" Dream stuttered between wheezes.

George, still laughing, threw his old hoodie off and pulled on the new and improved one. He looked down at his chest, where a wonky drawing smiled stupidly back at him.

"Whatever, let's go outside."

-

The snow was now a few inches thick, still falling gently over the field. Dream had driven them to a nearby park, which was surprisingly empty to say it was perfect for messing around in the snow.

George reached down and cupped his hands into the fluffy white powder, shivering as the cold reached his skin through his gloves. As he slowly formed the pile of snow into a ball, he glanced up, watching Dream admirably as he did the same.

His cheeks were dusted pink again, his dirty blonde hair blowing gently in the wind. Eyebrows scrunched in concentration, Dream looked over to George, who was now clutching several snowballs, running behind a nearby tree.

"Oh Geeoorrge!" Dream called, preparing his arm to throw.

George dashed from behind the tree, scarcely missing the snowball Dream hurled in his direction.

"Aha! You missed!" He shouted excitedly.

George squealed as Dream planted a ball of snow at his stomach.

"I missed, did I?" Dream laughed softly as he watched his friend fall over onto his back, his heart warming him despite the cold that wrapped around his body.

_Friend... yeah._

Dream was shaken out his thoughts as George threw a snowball from his place on the floor. Dream dodged it, smiling at his friend's disappointed look. His eyes twinkled, fluffy brown hair sprinkled with white.

"He's perfect-" Dream whispered, the words slipping out of his mouth without second thought.

"What did you say?" George called, standing up and moving closer to Dream.

_Just friends. We're just friends... for now._

The last part of his thought once again drenched him in his realisation that he's made many times before.

"I love him." Dream whispered under his breath, hardly audible amongst the rustle of leaves in the wind.

But George's facial expression changed in an instant, as though he'd heard the words that just fell out of Dream's lips.

_Fuck. He heard._

A rush of panic came over him, cheeks burning red with embarrassment as he balled up more snow in the hopes to cause a distraction.

As he lifted the ball to throw at George, he noticed the smile on his face. He was blushing, presumably in the cold, eyes flicking between Dream's lips the snowball in his hand.

Memories flooded George; the flight, the dream, the snow, Dream, the kiss, the warmth, _Dream._

He was sure he'd heard him say something, it sounded almost like he'd said _'I love him'_ , but George knew that was very unlikely. The thought echoed in his mind from the hundredth time:

_I love Dream, he just doesn't love me back._

The two continued their snowball game for several enjoyable minutes, throwing snow at each other and laughing at each other's misfortunes, until eventually getting tired of the constant running around.

George was once again laid on the floor, clutching his stomach as uncontrollable laughter escaped his lungs. Dream, also lied on the floor, wheezed next to him.

"I'm making a snow angel! George! Look!" Dream exclaimed as the laughter died down, brushing his arms and legs gently in the snow.

George stood up, walking round to watch him.

"Wait, how do I get up without messing it up? George, help me up!"

George reached out a hand to his friend, who raised one in return. Dream pulled hard on his arm, and instead of pulling his own body up, George fell down on top of him, faces inches apart.

Dream's senses went on overdrive, desperately trying to savour this moment.

The heat of George's breath against his face, the smell of mint, the glisten in his eyes as he stared longingly into Dream's. The shocked expression on his face, the curly brown hair covered in snow. The soft lips, parted ever so slightly and pink in the cold.

Dream instinctively leaned in, watching as George tried not to take sharp intake of breath.

It felt like they'd been there hours, looking at each other's surprised faces, when in reality it'd been only matter of seconds.

George was the first to move, bringing his hand out of Dream's clasp and slowly sitting up. Dream sighed, a mix of relief and disappointment washing over him as the cold settled back into his body.

Dream finally stood up, turning around to examine the snow angel he'd been attempting to make initially.

"Well, that didn't really work out how I intended." Dream scratched his head, looking down upon the heaps of snow before them.

George turned to Dream, shivering slightly in the cold.

"We should go home, I'm freezing." George said, feeling his cheeks blush as his mind thought back to how their two bodies had just been arranged.

"Yeah... yeah, let's go."

_[TIME SKIP]_

The car journey home felt as though it took hours; driving through country roads as the sun set in the distance, snow still gently falling over fields and houses.

George followed his friend into the house and through into his room. Dream was first to break the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

"I'll go get us some foo-" Glancing up, Dream was cut off just like George had been that morning; awestruck.

George had pulled off his hoodie in one smooth motion, throwing it casually onto the bed beside him. He lifted up his white shirt, bringing it slowly off of his body.

George stood there, shirtless, rummaging through his suitcase for some clothes. Dream stood in shock as he stared at his chest.

"Food?" George smiled as he looked up, seeing the amazed expression etched across his face.

"I- uh, yeah... Food. Right, yeah, okay." Dream rushed out the room, cheeks blushing fiercely.

George laughed and rolled his eyes, putting a shirt on and closing his suitcase.

-

They watched a movie as they ate, and as they credits rolled, George's tired expression lingered momentarily on his face, before leaning onto Dream and instantly falling asleep.

Dream smiled down at the boy, wrapping his arms around him and slowly bringing a blanket over his body. Gently, he brought his lips down and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Good night, George. I love you." He whispered, and the two fell asleep together.

**a/n - bit of a long chapter - sorry for the wait but i've been busy! i've got a lot more ideas for future chapters from my friend so more coming soon! thank you for over 100 reads, it isn't much but i can't belive anyone would read it uwu**


	7. Decorating

George snuggled his nose deeper into the crook of his crush's neck, the arms around him encouraging him closer. The gentle thump of Dream's heart beat synced with his own as George pressed his ear against his chest.

Dream felt the warm breath escape George's lips, the air grazing his neck with every exhale.

He fluttered his eyelids open slightly, squinting at the light that they had never turned off last night. Slowly he began to sit up, raising his chest half an inch before the body laid against his seemed to pull somehow ever closer; there wasn't a single atom between them.

"George..." Dream murmured, eyes opening wider as he collapsed back onto the couch.

"Mmmmm," George replied, again somehow pulling himself closer.

"What do you wanna do today, Georgie?" Dream gently stroked George's dark, fluffy hair.

"Cuddle you..."

"Oh c'mon now... what about after that, George?" He smiled down at the boy in his arms, his love for him growing stronger every second.

"Decoratethehousssse" He mumbled into Dream's neck.

George's chest exploded with warmth whilst Dream's hand raked through his dark hair, his head rising and falling in unison with Dream's chest.

"C'mon, lets go." George didn't move. "George! I need to get up!" He continued clutching desperately onto Dream, unmoving.

Dream let out a sigh and smiled.

"Well, _Gogy_ , I didn't think it'd come to this, but..." He wrapped his arms around George, picking him up in a bridal position and lifting him off the leather couch.

"Dream!" George instantly became more awake, looking up at him with a mix of surprise and love.

Dream looked deep into George's eyes, attention caught by what seemed to be love-filled gaze he looked upon him with. A questions swirled around his mind:

_Was it love, or merely surprise and a smile?_

"I didn't know you were strong enough to carry me?" Dream walked over to the kitchen, lowering George into a seated position on the island.

"You didn't seem to complain, though, did you?" Dream smirked, facing away from George and beginning to make breakfast.

George swivelled around on the counter, watching as Dream continued to prepare the food.

"Shut up, Clay. Where did you put the Christmas decorations we got yesterday?"

Dream was caught off guard by the use of his real name. Sure, he was obviously used to being called it (it was his name, after all) but something about hearing it in George's voice made his heart jolt.

"Uh- they're probably in the bedroom, we can look after breakfast."

George jumped off the counter, walking up behind Dream and propping his chin on his shoulder.

"What're you making?" He asked, holding onto Dream's shoulders to keep him upright.

"Pancakes, that okay?"

"Very much so," George smiled.

-

The two ate breakfast quickly and set out to work on the decorations. Whilst Dream moved the bare tree out of the corner of the living room, George was laid on the couch sorting through the baubles.

"Tree is ready!" Dream stepped back and double checked the placement in comparison to the room.

"Ooh, nice!" George praised, smiling up at the tall, green branches.

He delicately lifted a crimson bauble off the coffee table, pinching the thin gold strings. He stood up from the couch and walked towards the tree.

"Do you wanna help me put the first bauble on, Clay?" George turned to face Dream, talking softly as he held the sparkling ball up to him.

"Heh, okay then, Gogy." He reached his hand out to grab the strings, before them being snatched out of reach suddenly. Dream looked at George with a confused smile.

"I've told you not to call me that! Here," He held the bauble back out, "we'll put it on together."

Dream's hand brushed past George's, causing both of their hearts to race as their hands rested gently against each other's.

Synchronised, the two looped the gold shimmering string over the nearest branch, but as George began to pull away, he was stopped by a tanned hand.

Dream released his grasp from the thread, moving his hand over George's.

"I- Dr-" George stuttered, staring into Dream's glittering, emerald eyes with a look obviously overflowing with love and want.

Unaware of the slowly shortening distance between their faces, they continued to pour into each other's eyes.

Without warning, cheeks beginning to burn red and face flustered, George pulled away. He walked over and grabbed more baubles, passing a box to him.

Dream smiled, remembering that (as far as he was aware), George only thought of him as a friend.

-

The two friends spent three hours decorating the house, lining tinsel along edges of tables and draping fairy lights everywhere.

The Christmas tree stood twinkling in the living room, wrapped delicately in scarlet tinsel and littered with golden and silver baubles. The only thing missing was the star, yet to be placed at the top of the seven-foot tree.

"Have you seen the star anywhere?" George asked, rummaging through empty boxes and bags.

Dream, however, was looking for something else.

"It's in there somewhere. One second, there's another thing I needed..." Dream walked out of the room, running to check his hoodie pockets.

At last he pulled out the velvet black box which contained the object he was looking for; the ornament.

"Aha! Found it!" George was holding up a sparkling golden star as Dream entered the room.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at the black box in Dream's hand.

"I have something to give you..." Dream walked over to George, gently removing the star from his hand and tossing it onto the leather couch.

"A gift?" George clarified, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah I suppose it is."

"You're such a simp..." George practically whispered, moving nearer to Dream and staring down at the object in his hands.

"Shut up!" Dream chuckled.

He moved his tanned hand over the lid, gently tugging it open and holding the contents up to George's smiling face.

His face was lit up perfectly, the orangey glow from the fairy lights grazing his cheeks, eyes wide as he examined the item.

A silvery cube glistened within the velvet blanket. It was marked with indentations resembling that of a minecraft crafting table.

"Oh my god, Dream! I love it!" George exclaimed, taking it carefully out the box.

"I'm glad you like it!"

"A crafting table? Really, Dream? What are you _implying_ , hm?" George pushed him playfully with his free hand.

The two broke down into fits of contagious, warm laughter, giggling uncontrollably.

"C'mon, let's hang it up before we put the star on," Dream advised once they're calmed down.

"Okay. Do you wanna do it?" George turned and smiled up at him.

"Sure, why not!"

Dream grabbed the thread like he did previously, holding it out to George. He took it with a steady hand, his fingers brushing Dream's as they passed.

The string was shorter, so as the two moved slowly towards the tree, their hands had rested gently against one another's.

They reached the final empty branch, raising the loop above the bristles and lowering it back over.

Dream waited expectantly, hoping for another moment like the previous one. As he began to lose hope and pull away, George took him by surprise as a slightly pale hand grasped his wrist.

George moved his palm up to meet Dream's, fingers interlocking as they caressed the ornament that swayed slightly on the tree.

Dream looked up in shock, heart exploding as he looked into George's chocolatey brown eyes. George's cheeks flushed pink as he stared back, for once seeing the love glistening green in Dream's eyes.

"George..." He whispered as their faces inched closer.

"Yes, Clay?" He whispered back, faces centimetres apart. Dream inhaled, feeling George's warm breath against his face. He felt his face burn and heart flutter; hearing George call him by his real name always made him feel something.

"Your breath is warm, I- I can feel it..." Dream whispered quietly before he could realise what he was saying. George's cheeks turned darker, eyes still glazed over with love as they flickered down to Dream's lips.

Their faces moved closer.

"Your lips look soft..." George responded, staring down at them.

"Kiss me, George," Dream murmured without warning.

"Clay..." George chucked softly. Dream smiled back at his friend.

"C'mon," Dream leaned nearer, lips brushing over George's cheek.

"You're so stupid," George whispered, smiling as his cheeks began to lighten. The nerves and tension settled between them, thoughts racing between the two boys.

"If I'm so stupid, why not shut me up?"

"And how would I do that, Clay?"

"Kiss me," He repeated.

George chuckled again, pulling away and smiling teasingly at Dream. He shook his head, still smiling as he grabbed the star from the couch.

"Georgggggeeeee, c'mon..." Dream pleaded, moving back towards him and placing a hand on his cheek.

"Pick me up, Clay, I can't reach from down here," George said, ignoring Dream's begs.

Dream didn't hesitate to wrap his hands around George's slim waist, lifting his light body up onto his shoulders.

"Dream!!" George exclaimed in surprise at Dream's lack of hesitation. Dream wheezed as he tried to keep himself balanced, clutching onto George's legs as to keep him upright.

George lifted the golden star up onto the top branch, placing it carefully over the green bristles.

"Pog!" He called as he tapped Dream gently on the head, signalling to let him down. Dream let him down slowly onto the floor, ruffling his dark brown hair playfully.

"Did you just say- you know what never mind..."


	8. Drunken Confessions

**T/W – Alcohol & Explicit Language**

**a/n - inspired by an idea my friend gave me, creds to @Chazza :)**

The days flew by until it was only 2 nights before Christmas Eve arrived; a regular unspoken routine came of gaming, eating and sleeping snuggled together.

It was around 9 pm now; the dark sky was clear and speckled with bright stars. A circular ball of light reflected off the rippling waves, shining bright amongst the water.

George was gazing dreamily out the window of the office, watching peacefully as the blackness swept over the horizon. His view obscured slightly by a small, twinkling Christmas tree, George listened to the tapping of keys as Dream continued to play beside him.

"I think that's the end for today's stream guys! Shame we didn't get a world-record, next time though! Okay, bye guys! Bye!" Dream clicked around on the screen, eventually turning off his PC and spinning around to join George.

"Good stream?" George asked. He'd been in the room the whole time and knew full well how it'd gone, but he took any excuse to hear his dreamy voice. The past few days, George had only fallen further in love with Dream, staring at him at any chance he got, taking in his tanned features. His warm pink lips, his soft yet still distinct cheekbones, the emerald twinkling eyes.

Dream had let his thoughts surface, constantly drenching his mind in the realisation that he loved George, and that George might love him, too. The idea of confrontation scared him despite the ray of hope that his feelings would be reciprocated.

"Yeah, it was alright," Dream took his eyes off of the view and gazed lovingly at his friend, "I bought us some alcohol, d'you want some?"

"Sounds fun!" George raised himself from his seat, unaware of Dream's eyes running over his hair and lips. Dream stood up and followed him into the kitchen.

He pulled out the bottle and two glasses, pouring each three-quarter of the way full with the drink. The two sat at the counter, chatting and drinking merrily.

-

Eventually, their drunken minds began pouring larger glasses, vision unfocused and minds blurry. They laughed at everything, resulting in the two boys wheezing uncontrollably on the hard wood floor.

"IaminlovewithyouDreammmmm," George said, his words tumbling from his mouth in a rush of barely distinguishable syllables.

Dream, who wasn't nearly as drunk as George, chuckled lightly.

_Would he say that if he wasn't drunk?_

"I knowwwwwww you are," Dream sat up and moved his body over to George. George giggled, smiling as he happily budged closer.

"I'm serious!" His words began to become less slurred as he grinned up at Dream.

"I love you too, George," Dream responded sarcastically.

_I really, really do._

"Can I kiss you, Clay?" George's voice sounded nearly normal at this point, despite him fumbling around with his hoodie and clearly still very drunk.

"Another time, when you're not as drunk," Dream pulled away from George's puckered lips. George let out an exasperated, disappointed sigh and took another swig straight from the bottle. The alcohol spilt slightly down his chin.

Dream lifted a gentle hand and wiped away the spilt drink from his face, lingering slightly as his delicate fingers brushed over his lips. Gently, George kissed the thumb that had moved over his bottom lip.

Warmth spread from his hand throughout his body, a slight tingling sensation hovering over where George had touched him.

"George..." Dream chuckled, shaking his head.

"CLAY!" George shouted without warning.

"Yes, I'm here! Calm down!"

George returned to giggling on the floor, providing Dream the chance to pry the near empty bottle from his hands.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" George whined, arms stretched out in a pleading manner.

"I think we've both had enough alcohol for one night, Gogy," He placed the bottle on the highest cupboard where George wouldn't be able to reach.

"I like it when you call me that," George sat with his back up against the refrigerator; head leant back on the door.

"You always seem to hate it, I only do it to annoy you," Dream settled down beside him.

"I think I'm in love with you, Clay," George stammered, fidgeting with the bottle cork he'd managed to hold on to, "I want to kiss you," He continued.

Dream's heart raced, listening intently to every syllable that escaped his mouth as his words became less slurred.

"You're drunk, George. You can't make decisions right now," Dream sighed, "c'mon, you need some sleep, let's go." He motion George to stand up with his hand, but the boy didn't move.

"I want you to carry me, like y-" He yawned, "you did before..." His eyes lulled shut, head flopping lazily against the metal refrigerator. Dream couldn't help but smile.

He once again cupped his arms under George, gently lifting him off the floor and carrying him bridal-fashion to his bedroom. He lay him down on the bed, instinctively lying beside him and wrapping an arm around the smaller boy.

-

George's head pounded, his stomach ached, and he could feel the stains of dried alcohol against his skin. But he knew one thing; he felt warm and comfortable, laid in Dream's loving arms. The memories of the previous night were all blurred into one fuzzy mess as they flooded back into his mind.

_"Can I kiss you, Clay?"_

_"Another time, when you're not as drunk,"_

_"I think I'm in love with you, Clay. I want to kiss you,"_

George went to lift his hand to his face, but found another tanned one holding him close. George opened his eyes, pushing against the arm and getting up from the bed. Rubbing his eyes, he walked out the door and to the bathroom.

He stared up at himself in the mirror, locking eyes with his reflection. His brown hair was ruffled and messy, covering his eyes and poking up at odd angles. Bags had formed under his half lidded eyes as he continued to rub them. George chuckled at himself as he left the bathroom, grabbing a towel and some clothes before returning.

_I wonder if he realises those weren't just drunk thoughts?_

He opened the shower door, turning the water on. He ran his hands through his wet hair, eyes closed as the warm water ran over his body.

_Dream wasn't even as drunk as me, how am I up before him?_

He reached for the shower gel, squeezing some of the soap onto his hand. George rubbed over his body, sinking deeper into his thoughts.

_I need to tell him that it's all true... I just wish he'd wake up..._

He continued to wash, listening as a knock at the door broke him from his heavy thinking.

"George? You in there?" A deep, hoarse voice called.

_Dream's morning voice is so cute..._

"No, just some random stranger that has been staying in your house for the past week!" George called, summoning every ounce of energy he could.

"You don't sound very hungover, you even got up before me!" Dream laughed, voice growing distant as he moved further from the bathroom door.

George turned off the shower; listening to the last drips of water escaped the shower head. He got dressed and brushed his teeth, mind racing of ways to confess his feelings. As his hand grasped the cold door handle, nerves settled in his stomach. George took one last glance at his reflection, seeing the way his chocolatey eyes stared back at himself.

He opened the door.

Dream glanced up as the older boy entered the kitchen, still holding a half-eaten slice of toast.

"Morning," He said sleepily, taking another bite into his toast.

"G'morning!" George said, the sight of Dream's face sending energy pulsing through his body; he felt awake.

"Woah, someone's awake," Dream chuckled, finishing his breakfast and moving his plate into the sink. As Dream sat himself down at the counter and was about to pull out his phone, George took his chance.

"Hey, d'you remember anything I was saying last night?" He asked hopefully, "it's all a blur to me,"

Dream slowly looked up, placing his phone down on the cold island-top. He swallowed and locked eyes with George.

"Yeah, well, we laughed a lot, uhhh," He paused, and George noticed his cheeks blush slightly, "to be honest, you said a lot of dumb stuff,"

George knew full well he was avoiding the topic, but he was going to keep trying.

"Like what?"

"Oh, just telling me how much you loved me, you actually tried to kiss me once or twice," Dream tried to sound casual, but after knowing him for years, George could tell he was nervous.

"Did you let me?" George smiled, walking over sitting down next to him.

"No, no obviously not! You were drunk, you weren't thinking straight," Dream's cheeks flushed darker.

"How do you know that?"

"I was watching you down a whole bottle of alcohol! Of course you weren't thinking right!" Dream argued, smiling as his heart warmed. George had his elbow propped on the counter, head resting in his hand. His freckles lay scattered over his face, eyes looking deep into Dream's. Dimples were inset into his cheeks as he smirked at him.

"What if I said those things when I wasn't drunk, and I _was_ thinking straight?" George knew he was pushing it now, but this was his chance.

"Why're you asking so many questions?"

"I am trying to say," George took in one deep breath, "whatifallthosethingsimeantandidolove youandidowanttokissyou?" He tripped over his words.

"I couldn't tell what you said, slow down..." Dream looked confused and nervous.

"W- what if, all of those things that I said last night, w- were true." He stuttered, face burning.

"You want to kiss me?" Dream began to smile.

"Yeah, I do. And I know you don't feel the same way and we're really good friends and I've probably jus-"

Dream stood up, wrapping his arms around George's waist and pulling up with him. He locked lips with him, passionately kissing him as his hand snaked his way up to George's hair.

Maybe time stopped every time their lips met again, but George's heart pounded as his knees got weaker. All he could focus on was how soft Dream felt against his mouth, how addictively he invaded all his senses.

George kept his eyes half open, sneaking a guilty peak at Dream every time he came back for air, just to make sure this wasn't a product of his imagination. As they pulled away at last, Dream smiled at him

His lips were pink from the kiss, hair ruffled slightly from where Dream's hand had been. His cheeks had lightened and his smile had grown.

"I love you, Gogy."

"Who told you just because you're my boyfriend now means you can call me that?" George exclaimed.

"When you were drunk last night you said I could call you it, you said you liked it, actually,"

"Well I was drunk, so it doesn't cou-" Dream gave him a questionable look. "Ugh, whatever..." George sighed.

Dream pulled him in by the waist again, wrapping his arms around him and letting George snuggle into the crook of his neck. He began chuckling softly as he pulled the smaller boy closer.

"What are you laughing at?" George's words were muffled into Dream's neck.

"Boyfriend..." He murmured.

"You're so stupid," George laughed, lifting his face up and giving his new boyfriend a peck on the lips.

**a/n – sorry, short chapter! I wanted to make to confession of their feelings before Christmas eve for future plot purposes ;)**


	9. Christmas Eve

**a/n – a LOT of fluff**

"Look over there!" George pointed into the distance.

"Where?" Dream looked around.

"There!" George lifted up his other hand, raising Dream's with it as he held it in his. A small boat moved slowly over the horizon, lit up by the warming glow of the setting sun.

"It looks so small from here," Dream whispered.

"We are very high up," George looked down, his grip on Dream's hand tightened.

The snow fell gently around them, dusting their coats and resting on the metal supports of the Ferris wheel. Their seats swayed in the wind as they moved higher and higher above the Atlantic Ocean. Oranges and pinks reflected off the gentle water below.

George glanced at Dream, watching as the orangey light from the sunset illuminated his clear skin. His sparkling green eyes continued to gaze out to the tranquil view, shivering slightly as they rose higher into the cold air.

He averted his gaze onto George, looking into his warm, chocolatey eyes, forgetting completely about the cold.

Dream leaned forward, putting his free hand on the back of George's head, running his fingers through his dark hair. George did the same, leaning forward until their foreheads were pressed against each other.

They melted into a kiss, lips locking momentarily before another rush of cold swept over them. George budged closer to Dream, kissing him again and squeezing his hand in a show of affection.

"I love you, Georgie," Dream whispered as their Ferris wheel component began to descend.

"I love you too, Clay," George smiled, unlocking their hands and stepping off the Ferris wheel. He turned around, holding his gloved palm out to Dream.

"Why thank you, Gogy!" Dream accepted his hand, pulling on his arm as he stood up and stepped off. George rolled his eyes, pulling him in for another peck on the lips.

They held hands as they walked through the light snow that lay on the wooden boardwalk.

Dream and George had decided to make the most of their last two days together, as George was flying back to the UK on Boxing Day. After confessing their feelings to each other that morning and spending the day in calls and telling family and friends (all of which were very happy for them), the couple decided they wanted to spend some time alone together.

The drive home was short, watching as the sky turned from orange to black and began to scatter with stars.

"I can't believe it's Christmas Eve already," George shivered in the cold as he shut the car door.

"Yeah, it's come quick. I'm just glad I could spend it with you; I normally drive all the way up to Orlando to spend it with family,"

George frowned.

"I haven't gotten in the way of any, like, family traditions, have I?" Dream walked round to George as he stood on the decking. He grabbed his wrist and gently tugged him over to the bench; the same place they sat when they'd first arrived.

His fingers interlocked with George's, his small hands fitting perfectly in his own. Dream's free hand lifted up and brushed George's cheek.

"I couldn't have asked for a better person to spend Christmas with, George." Dream leaned forward and gently kissed his soft lips.

"But-" Dream put a delicate finger to his lips, silencing him, before standing up and unlocking the front door.

George followed Dream into the house, turning on the lights and walking into the hall. He brushed his fingers across the crimson tinsel as he walked, admiring how it twinkled amongst the fairy lights.

George threw his coat into his suitcase.

Suddenly, a warm hand rested on his right shoulder, followed by another on his left. Dream's voice whispered "Merry Christmas" softly in his ear, before he pulled away walking round to the front of his boyfriend. George's arms snaked around Dream's waist, pulling him closer.

They poured into each other's eyes, and just as Dream thought he was going to get another kiss, George pulled him backwards onto the bed behind him. Dream lay on top of George, hands either side of his head, wheezing at George's sudden move.

"You're such an idiot..." Dream laughed.

Suddenly, a woman entered the room. She had dirty blonde hair, just like Dream's, and the same emerald green eyes. She looked middle aged, and had a bright smile which was wiped from her face as she entered the room.

To her, their positions looked quite... _suggestive_.

George soon realised this and his face began to burn. Dream whipped his head around and stopped laughing instantly, following George's gaze to the door.

"Mom! I didn't know you were coming-" Dream's cheeks blushed.

"Oh, Clay, I- I was just dropping off some gifts for you- I'm so sorry- didn't realise I was interrupting something!" She shut the door after placing some gift bags at the door, dashing away looking rather embarrassed.

Dream clambered off George, running to open the door. George rolled over, shoving his scarlet face into a pillow.

"What a lovely first impression!" George groaned, his frustrated words muffled by the soft fabric. He sighed, reluctantly following his boyfriend out into the hall and picking up the gift bags as he went.

Dream was hugging his mom when he walked in; both of them still looked rather embarrassed.

"Oh, so this must be George! How lovely to meet you!" She too enveloped him into a hug. George smiled politely, greeting her and going to place the presents under the tree. As he placed them down, he noticed one with his name attached to the label.

"You didn't have to get me anything!" George looked over at her kind face.

"No, I insist! You and Clay have been friends for so long, and by the looks of things much more now-" She winked and nudged Dream on the arm, ("Mom!" Dream had exclaimed, blushing again) "-and I'm really grateful to you for keeping my son happy."

George smiled again, laughing lightly at Dream's blushing and embarrassed expression.

-

It was 11pm, Dream's mom had left, and George was stood at the island counter holding a wooden spoon and reading through a recipe on his phone. Dream was stood behind him, sleeves of his hoodie pulled over his hands. His arms were wrapped around George's waist, hugging him from behind while his chin rested on his shoulder.

They were baking gingerbread men together, which mostly consisted of George doing all the work whilst Dream hugged him from behind or tried to kiss him.

"Can you pass me the rolling pin?" George tipped out the dough and dusted the counter with flower. Dream let go of George and opened a drawer, eventually finding what he was looking for and passing it to George.

"Thanks," Dream moved back to hugging George, pulling him tight and letting his head rest against George's.

"You're such a softy, you know that right?" George chuckled, rolling out the dough.

Dream chuckled and ignored him, "Have you baked these before?" he asked.

"Yeah, me and my sister used to bake them all the time when I was younger,"

"Glad to be a part of the family tradition!" Dream joked, watching as George grabbed the cookie cutter and began cutting out five or so gingerbread men.

"You're so stupid..." George breathed, removing the excess dough and rolling it out again.

They repeated the process (well, George did, Dream continued hugging him) until they had eight gingerbread men ready to be baked.

Dream decided he'd help by putting the cookies into the oven for him, turning and slamming the oven door shut with his foot in a trick-shot attempt and exclaiming, "Woah! Did you see that!?"

George and Dream broke down into one of the many warm fits of laughter they'd experienced during their time together.

George pulled Dream's shoulders up from his current position (leant over clutching his stomach with wheezes of laughter), silencing his giggles with a passionate kiss. Dream's face grew flustered as he pulled away for air, only to dive back in for more.

Dream smiled as he ran his fingers through George's hair, breathing heavily as they rested their foreheads against one another's.

They were broke from their trance by a ringing sound, signalling the cookies were ready.

Dream laid them out on the counter whilst George opened the decorations and prepared the icing.

Several minutes later, George and Dream were at work decorating the gingerbread men, occasionally sabotaging one another's by stealing candy from the top or nudging the other person whilst they were delicately trying to ice something.

"Look! It's me!" George held up a cookie; it had wobbly glasses perched on its forehead, a blue shirt with a wonky red line along the middle and chocolatey brown hair.

"This one looks a bit like it has a pig snout, look!" Dream held up his own cookie.

"I have an idea!" George gasped, grabbing gold and red icing and adding a crown and a cape to the cookie.

"It's Technoblade!" He looked at Dream proudly. Dream took the cookie from George's hand, looking closely at the figure. He bit off the head savagely, once again breaking down into more laughter with George.

After much more decorating, they had seven finished and messily decorated gingerbread men: Dream, George, Sapnap, Bad, Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo (and one headless Technoblade).

Dream stood back, admiring the cookies that lay on the counter with a smugness to his smile. Meanwhile, George made hot cocoa for the couple to enjoy before bed, stirring two mugs of the steaming drink simultaneously.

"Here," George passed him a mug, "it's quite hot, be ca-!"

Too late. Dream had instantly took a sip of the boiling liquid, only to flinch back and begin panting and fanning his mouth rapidly.

"Water! Get me some water!" He cried desperately to George. George, however, was too busy breaking down into unstoppable laughter, giggling uncontrollably at Dream's expression of shock and pain. He watched as he frantically grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, downing half the bottle within seconds of the plastic meeting his lips.

Dream leant a hand on the kitchen counter, breathing heavily and watching George with playful hatred as he continued laughing profusely.

"I- I told you!" George stuttered between giggles.

"Shut up! You didn't even get me any water!" Dream at last gave in, unable to stay mad at George as he smiled so perfectly at him, and joined in with wheezes of laughter.

-

Dream drained the final contents of his mug, placing it gently on the side of his nightstand next to George's. He glanced at the alarm clock beside him; the red glowing numbers read _01:23._

"George, look, it's already Christmas day," He mumbled, lack of sleep and tire evident in his deep voice.

"That's awesome," George mirrored his sleepy tone.

"Merry Christmas, Georgie," Dream let his body fall lazily onto his back. George gave no response, joining him by snuggling up to him and humming quietly into his chest, instantly falling asleep.

Dream smiled down at the small, brown haired boy, eye lids fluttering gently shut.

**a/n – this chapter was a bit like a lot of fluff one-shots, mostly because it was difficult to keep one continuous plot throughout the day without having to break it down into different key moments :) hope that's okay, last chapter will be coming out soon!**


	10. Chrismas Day

**a/n – pretty short last chapter, I'm sorry!**

George's body felt warm. His legs were tangled with Dream between white cotton sheets and soft blankets. He pressed his ear against Dream's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat that pounded gently within. He felt arms lovingly holding onto his small body, a light tingling sensation spreading from everywhere Dream's skin met his. George shuffled slightly, oblivious to the date or time, just happy to be in that moment and with the person he loved.

The slight movement awoke Dream from his sleep, a lock of dark hair tickling his neck. Dream didn't move a muscle, unsure of whether George was awake or not, eyes still closed. He began to slowly regain consciousness, every minute growing more awake. Memories of the previous day surfaced in his mind, pure happiness lighting in his heart like a fire, burning and spreading warmth through his body.

"Dream!" George breathed into the comfortable silence.

"George!" Dream mimicked his tone, gently opening his eyes and smiling.

"It's Christmas day!" George turned over in Dream's arms, sitting up slightly on top of him and looking into his eyes. The realisation came over Dream suddenly.

"It is indeed! D'you wanna get up or stay here a bit longer?" Dream placed his hand over George's smaller one, absentmindedly tracing figure-of-eight motions with his thumb as he waited patiently for George's reply. George felt as Dream's chest rose and fell with each exhale.

"Stay with me a bit longer, it's my last day here," George murmured, laying back down on top of Dream.

"Okay, we can do that, then I'll get us some food, okay?"

George mumbled in agreement, smiling as he thought about all the things that had happened recently. He thought about the airport, seeing Dream's face for the first time. He re-imagined the marketplace, walking with Dream in the cold. He remembered the drinking, the confessions, the kiss. Dream's lips meeting with his, his hands moving up his back, shooting adrenaline though his body.

Dream watched as George's smile grew wider, wondering whether he was thinking about the same things as him. Decorating the house, the way their eyes met, and their faces edged closer to one another's. Waking up every morning with him in his arms, snuggled up close and warm. Baking gingerbread men together late at night, filling up with an ecstatic feeling that only grew when he was laughing with George.

He stirred again, mumbling and tugging on the strings of Dream's green hoodie. Consequently, the hood pulled tight, covering his face and sending him into wheezes of laughter.

"George, you pulled my hood!" He exclaimed, moving his hand away from George's and fixing the green fabric. George giggled, sitting up so he was face to face with Dream. George's warm breath cascaded down onto him as their noses brushed against one another's. Dream pulled him nearer for a kiss, their lips meeting softly.

"C'mon, let's go," George rolled off Dream, moving off the bed and over to his suitcase. George quickly changed into some jeans before beginning to look through his clothes, pulling out different items and examining them as he chose what to wear. Eventually, he decided on a pale blue shirt, tugging off his current hoodie and discarding it into his suitcase. He smirked as he watched Dream's cheeks blush slightly, him too moving off the bed and over to his wardrobe. His eyes darted to George, unable to resist glancing over at the boy. George smiled and shook his head, pulling the shirt over his head and leaving the room.

Dream wasn't as thoughtful with his choosing of clothes, instantly taking a grey hoodie off a hanger and changing his sweatpants for jeans. He followed George out the door, the cold of the wooden floor of the hall against his feet sending shivers up his body.

As he walked into the kitchen his eyes met with George's, who was sat at the island counter, browsing twitter. George glanced back down at his phone once the dirty blonde enter the room, smirking to himself as one thought ran through his mind.

_He's mine, all mine._

"Dream, care to explain why the hashtag 'DreamNotFound' is number two in trending?" He glanced over to where Dream had begun browsing the fridge. Dream turned around to face him, closing the door without taking anything out.

"Oh, I told all the fans when I posted a photo of our gingerbread men on Instagram," Dream smiled, "I captioned it: 'We're officially DreamNotFound!' and then Wilbur replied to a fan who had asked if it was real and confirmed."

George rolled his eyes and smiled back at his boyfriend, "I might post something too then. What should I post?"

"I don't know, later something will come up and we can figure something out. Don't rush it, this is what most of the fans have wanted for ages now, we should make it good," He returned to looking in the fridge, eventually pulling out a carton of juice and walking to the cupboard for a glass.

-

George covered Dream's eyes with his hands, leading him into the living room and positioning him in front of the twinkling Christmas tree. He walked on tiptoes, struggling to reach Dream's face due to their height difference.

His iPhone was propped precariously on the bookshelf, aimed at where they were standing.

"This is my house! I don't get how you managed to surprise me with something in my _own_ house!" Dream questioned, only to receive a giggle in response from George.

"Okay, the camera is recording! On the count of three, ready? One... Two... Three!" George moved his hands away from Dream's eyes, revealing a pile of shiny presents and gift bags wrapped beautifully in assortments of sparkling paper.

"Oh my goodness, George!" Dream crouched down to the gifts, picking them up and reading tags, "I feel like such a kid again, I haven't had this many gifts since I was, like, twelve!"

One by one Dream and George opened the gifts, tearing apart the paper and revealing new PC parts, food and other assortments of presents. The couple were beaming at each other when only one gift lay below the green branches.

"This one's for you, too," Dream picked up the small box and handed it to George.

He accepted it and began turning over the brown material, undoing the small red ribbon that tied it shut. Dream watched as George's chocolatey brown glazed over and his pupils dilated, the box falling open in his palm. A small gasp escaped his lips as he admired the object in his hand.

It was the snow globe Dream had bought for him from the market, a shimmering pile of snow and penguin lay within. George gently shook it, watching as the fake snow and sequins danced within the water. He a last took his eyes away and stood up, coming face to face with Dream, snow globe still in hand.

"I love it, Clay, thank you!" He locked eyes with Dream.

A leaf brushed over his dirty-blonde hair, tickling the top of his head. Dream glanced upwards, seeing crimson berries and green leaves hanging idly; mistletoe.

George followed his gaze to the decoration that hung above them, cheeks blushing slightly when he realized.

The couple locked eyes again, both flickering between parted lips and sparkling eyes. Dream took one last glance at the mistletoe above them, before leaning in and pressing his soft lips against George's. George accepted without hesitation, arms instinctively moving to Dream's neck, fingers clasped around the snow globe.

Moments later, they pulled away, the atmosphere warm and comfortable.

"Merry Christmas, George," Dream whispered, hand still on his waist.

"Merry Christmas, Clay."

[an hour later]

"Have you seen my phone?" George poked his head around the door of Dream's office.

"You used it to film us opening the presents, is it still there?" Dream didn't take his eyes off his monitor as he spoke.

"Oh, yeah!" The image of the small iPhone precariously balanced on a book shelf refreshed his memory. He reached the living room, instantly recognising the device on the side, the cold surface meeting with his skin.

He ended the now hour and a half long video that he'd forgotten to end, moving to his camera roll to crop the video.

He moved the white cursor through the video, pausing at the point just before the shot was void of people.

Him and Dream were stood centre shot, the twinkling Christmas tree unfocused in the background, their lips meeting in a kiss. George's heart warmed at the sight, unable to hold back the smile that split his face.

The gentle click sounded through the room as the screenshot registered. George swiped and tapped across his screen, and soon enough, his feed refreshed showing the image.

White letters captioned it, "A Christmas Dream. #dreamnotfound".

**a/n – there ya go! 42 pages, 15.4 thousand words. Thank you for 1000 reads in only a month, I honestly never thought anyone would find it! i'll probably be writing another book that isn't seasonal soon (possibly an au!) so if ur interested feel free to follow my wattpad account <3**


End file.
